


What The Hell Is Going On In My Life

by BadAssRimmyTim



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:27:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27203156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadAssRimmyTim/pseuds/BadAssRimmyTim
Relationships: Gavin Free/Michael Jones/Ray Narvaez Jr./Jack Pattillo/Geoff Ramsey, Jeremy Dooley/Gaivn Free/Michael Jones/Ray Narvaez Jr./Jack Pattillo/Geoff Ramsey, Jeremy Dooley/Jack Pattillo





	1. Introduction To Jeremy's Life

Jeremy was always the one to take the blame for everything and barely get anything of his own things done. He always suffered from anxiety and panic attacks. His parents never helped him, his friends, nor his other family. They thought he was worthless because he couldn't get anything done on his own.

His parents would abuse him, but he would always keep that part of himself hidden. He never really found anyone who liked him or had the same interest as him. He was always trying to get things done in the house but when his parents came home, it was always a fucking nightmare. 

One day, he had finally got so tired of everyone hating him for no reason, so he left. He got a job in Austin, Texas to film and make things behind the scenes. He really wanted something to come out of one of his jobs instead of not getting paid or fired because he wasn't there. When he finally arrived to Austin, everything kind of changed know his life.


	2. Chapter 1

I woke up in the new house that I bought yesterday night. It was really late at night and I had no clue when I finally laid down and went to bed. This morning I wake up to find my one and only Scooter. 

Scooter is my lifesaver most of the times because I just sometimes wake up and start having a panic attack that I don't even know why I am having it in the first place. Scooter will come jumping up onto my bed and will rub his face in mine to get me to calm down 

I finally get out of my own head and pet Scooter. Then I get out of bed, get dress, and go downstairs to cook some breakfast for me and Scooter. Scooter loves when I cook up some chicken.

He loves to cook with me because we both enjoy each other's company. Once I get that done I say goodbye to Scooter and walk out the door with my keys. I then drove to work and at this time there was barely any traffic.

I finally got to work, opened the door and looked down the hallway to see which door I was was supposed to be looking for. I finally found the door but I didn't know what the code was because the person who gave it to me (Trevor) forgot the door even had a code and said to just use the key.

I looked everywhere on the door and there was no key slot to put the key in. I was mad because now I have to find someone to open the god damn door. I hear a voice behind me that said "do you need any help?" 

I turned around to see one of the people that I was supposed to be working for at the other door. I had no clue who this person was, so I was kind of scared.

I then asked him if he had the code to this door. Surprisingly he said yes and walked up to the door I was at and let me in without a word. Once I was finally inside the guy asked "Are you the new person that is going to work with us?" I turned back around to look at him and said "Yes I am." 

The guy looked at me and went "So my name is Geoff Ramsey, you will probably work with me a lot so have fun and do what you want right now I will see you later." Geoff then left the room and I kind of just sat there wondering what to do next.


	3. Chapter 2

Later I see the two guys walking through the room, they looked at me, with what look like to me to be disgust. I just kept looking at my computer monitor and edit videos that they had given me. They talked to another person, that I still have no cool who it is, and left after that.

I put my headphones on because I just didn't want to hear anything else in the room at the time and a lot of the people in the room just keep looking at me. The next thing I know is someone poking me on my shoulder. I jump and about hit the guy I didn't know but then I saw geoff standing by him.

I look at them and the guy I didn't know said "Hi, my name is Jack. I work the that guy that you met this morning and you will be working with three more people." Jack looked at me with a smile on his face then Geoff then said "You should probably go home to since it is like the end of the day 2 hours ago." 

I look at him confused then I finally looked at my monitor again and saw that it read 10:05 p.m. I looked up at both of them and nodded my head in thanks, they both nodded back at me and turned around to head out of the room. 

Jack then said "Hey, you should come and meet the rest of the guys sometime. It will let you get to know them more." He then shut the door and I started to pack my things to get back home. I look for anything else that I needed to bring home and saw nothing else.

I thought about how Jack kind of looked at me when I jumped after he poked my shoulder. Honestly it didn't even look like he reacted to it at all, but in his eyes it look like a look of concern.

I then grab all of my stuff and started to head out to the car. I noticed that I and another car were the only 2 left in the parking lot. I unlock my car, throw my stuff in the back, and get into the front seat. 

I start the car and start driving away. When I finally got back to my house I looked at the time and it said that it was 11 p.m. I finally got into the house and feed Scooter. After I did that I went upstairs to take a shower. 

When I got out of the shower I got dressed into a loose shirt and sweatpants. I climbed into bed and Scooter jumped onto the bed and layed down with me. A few minutes later I fell asleep with Scooter cuddled up to my chest.


End file.
